


Watermark

by ainoimsed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainoimsed/pseuds/ainoimsed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rebellion had been crushed. Everything he had fought for had been effectively cut down and expelled in one fell swoop, due to carelessness and poor planning. The four leaders of the rebellion had been captured, tortured, and dealt with. Kankri Vantas—the legendary inspiration behind the peoples of the lowblood revolt, known simply as The Signless—had nearly been executed for his heresy. The Empress, in her infinite generosity, had decided to spare him a simple death. Instead, he was given as a valuable and exotic gift to one of her most devoted Generals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermark

It was a pleasant night. The moons were out, shining brightly in the rich red-purple sky, fanning their light over the green hills and lavender mountains, and the deep navy waters of the sea. The yellowed tips of trees were visible from the small window of the carriage as it was carried along, and the cargo watched, eyes scanning as the forest tapered and disappeared, and the land fell flat. They were traveling to the ocean. To his new home.

The rebellion had been crushed. Everything he had fought for had been effectively cut down and expelled in one fell swoop, due to carelessness and poor planning. The four leaders of the rebellion had been captured, tortured, and dealt with. Kankri Vantas—the legendary inspiration behind the peoples of the lowblood revolt, known simply as The Signless—had nearly been executed for his heresy. The Empress, in her infinite generosity, had decided to spare him a simple death. Instead, he was given as a valuable and exotic gift to one of her most devoted Generals. The Psiioniic, Mituna Captor, being the most powerful psychic of his era, was chosen for the prestigious task of Helmsman aboard Her Imperious Condescension’s personal starship. The Disciple and The Dolorosa were auctioned into slavery, and control of their lives had been put into in the hands of their highest bidders.

The Signless was to be transported to the home of one high upon the hemospectrum. He was, in fact, the closest that anyone may possibly be to their Empress—a man of violet blood, as cold and fierce as his personality, with a name that rang through the valleys and washed over the shores of all of Alternia, leaving a respectful fear in its wake. He was a gift for Orphaner Dualscar.

Cronus Ampora was known all about Alternia as a man with an abundance of talent—strength, cunning, strategy—and the unfortunate lack of patience to juggle all of them at once. He was as ruthless as he was handsome, as cruel as he was crafty, and he was proud for it. It never slipped a mind that one mistake made in his presence could be the last mistake they may ever have the displeasure of making.

These thoughts bounded around in Kankri’s head, his apathetic expression betraying his restless and racing mind. His eyes darted from object to object, watching out of the small window as the selected squad of cobalts and bluebloods transported him safely. The telltale sounds of water lapping at the legs of piers and softly pinging ship bells, as well as the idle chatter of seafarers, were the first signs. As the carriage came to a slow halt, his heart fell deep down into the pit of his guts. His new life would begin in three, two-

“Alright, alright, pipe the fuck down! Back up; get into your formation, you useless assholes! Come on!” The voice of the blue-blooded leader boomed over the commotion, demanding and impatient. “Time to deliver.”

A lock clicked. Then another, and another, and with a strained creak the double doors at the back of the cart opened wide, allowing the night light to spill inside. Kankri lifted his head to have a look out, and saw twelve glittering pairs of eyes focused him. It occurred to him then that he was only a story to most—and here, finally, these trolls were able to put a face to the legend. The blueblood stepped past the gathering and into the carriage, followed by two others of his same caste, each brandishing a different object. The smallest of the three took his arms, pulling them to his front, before securing them with a pair of steel cuffs. The second tallest held a simple, but very small grey leather belt. It didn’t dawn on him that it was a collar until she fastened it around his neck. The leader of the group stepped forward at last, handing Kankri a black envelope with a gold wax seal.

“You are to present this letter to Orphaner Dualscar upon arrival,” The blueblood announced, his voice surprisingly quiet. At his gesture the other two looped their arms into both of Kankri’s and, with one quick jolt upward, had him picked up and on his feet. “Come on, mutant. Make this easy for all of us.”

Kankri considered the blueblood with tired but kind eyes that were ringed with days of little sleep, and offered a small smile. With no words he stepped forward, led by the two who lifted him, and allowed them to help him down to the ground. His bare feet landed with little noise in the dirt, and as he looked up, the small crowd had parted down the middle, save for a few that took up the lead, allowing him passage. Their eyes were as wide as ever. He was led down a long pathway toward an Imperial docking pier, to which was moored a very large vessel. The flags that were lazily floating about in the sea breeze marked the ship very clearly with Dualscar’s insignia. Once they set foot on the stretch of the pier a group came bustling down the stairs from the vessel.

Orphaner Dualscar was clear in front.

He was tall—perhaps taller than Kankri had originally thought—and broad-shouldered, his horns curving elegantly around his head to the back where they jutted out in dangerous spikes. His collar only served to accent his overall appearance, giving him the distinct inverted triangle of a culling drone. As he stepped further, his heavy, confident footsteps emphasized by the soft clinking of the buckles on his boots, Kankri’s stomach began to churn. He stopped about three feet shy of the cobalt in front, his presence plenty overwhelming enough by itself to make the younger troll shake. Dualscar eyed the young man with malice and displeasure.

“What is it, landdweller?” His voice rang out in the sudden quiet, deep and rumbling and commanding. His eyes stayed narrow and focused directly on the cobalt.

“Sir-“ The younger troll started, his own words tripping over themselves as they poured from his mouth. “We bring a gift from Her Imperious Condescension, sir.”

Dualscar’s right eyebrow quirked up at that, and the slightest bit of interest flickered in his dark eyes. “Oh?” The sound was inquisitive. Curious.

The cobalt nods and steps back into one of the two lines, signaling for the other three standing in front to follow suit. Once the four were settled into their spots and Kankri was visible, Orphaner Dualscar’s expression widened into one of shock.

“ _Oh._ ” He stepped forward, boots clicking, and stopped no less than a foot in front of Kankri. Being this close, Kankri could clearly see the two long, ragged scars that accented his new master’s handsome face, as well as the many sharp, pearl-white teeth behind his open lips. Dualscar eyed him for a moment as a terrifyingly devious smile slowly tugged at his mouth, and narrowed his eyes once again. “ _You._ ”

Kankri opened his mouth to speak, and found himself unable. When he attempted to force air out, he only received a squeak. He simply held up the small black envelope in an offering, and swiped his tongue over his dry lips. Dualscar plucked the letter from his hand and, after having checked the initial on the front, peeled the seal off carefully and slipped the note inside from the envelope. His eyes flicked over it and he smiled again, a frighteningly sly thing, before he tucked it into his vest pocket, and centered his attention on Kankri once more.

“Present yourself, mutant,” He commanded easily. His gaze was fixed intently as he waited, surprisingly patient, for his slave to react.

Kankri was quick to dip his head down in a bow as a sign of respect, and when he lifted back up, he offered a kind, though nervous smile. “I am Kankri Vantas, also known as The Signless. It’s good to meet you, after hearing so much ab-”

Before he could finish his sentence Dualscar had a hand shot out to catch hold of Kankri’s hair tightly, right between his horns, and used it as leverage to sharply yank his head back at a painful angle. He leaned down, baring his sharp, shiny teeth mere inches from Kankri’s nose, and hissed his words. “Did I ask for yer opinion, mutant?” He took a moment, allowing Kankri to shake his head just once. “I ain’t got time for yer useless drivel, y’understand? If ye don’t keep yer fuckin’ trap shut ‘less I ask for input, there’s gonna be hell to pay.” He relinquished his hold on Kankri’s hair and stood at full height, stepping back once, and flicked his wrist. “Come. At me side where you belong.”

With only a moment’s hesitation Kankri nodded “…Y-Yes, sir.” He swallowed as much of his anxiety as he could and took his place next to Dualscar. He looked up at him, as if for some form of confirmation, and found none.

“A’right, the lot of ya,” Dualscar’s booming voice sounded again, this time addressing the group that had brought Kankri to him. “Get yer landdwelling hides back to where you came from, and send word that I’ve received my…” He took a pause, his lip twisting up into a sneer. “Gift.” He turned on one heel, expertly, as if he’d done it a hundred times over, and waved a dismissive hand over his shoulder. “This business is concluded.”

The cobalts and bluebloods were quick to scatter. With one collective “Yes sir!”, they gathered up their equipment, closed the carriage, and were off. With a twitch of his fingers, Dualscar beckoned Kankri toward his as he headed back to his ship. “Come, mutant. Yer all mine, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been mulling over for about a year, now. It started as something I pulled clear out of nowhere, and it morphed into a slowly-developing story. Updates will be slow, but they will be!
> 
> Rating, tags, relationships, and other things may (and will, in some cases) change as progress is made.


End file.
